


Christmas Party

by febby



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Other, kodachrome
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/febby/pseuds/febby
Summary: It was supposed to be one of their happiest moments in life together, but then there was an unexpected turn of events. Instead of exchanging gifts, it became a night where the words they couldn't say to each other before eventually uncovers.
Kudos: 15





	Christmas Party

It was only a few days before Christmas when they all decided to celebrate it earlier than they used to. Some of them have to go back to their hometowns, some had other plans.

They rented a place where they decided to celebrate just like before. On normal night outs, they always go with Irene's place, but they thought it would be a bother for them to clean the next day.

Each of them arrived at the place one by one with a certain food or drink on hand. And the last one to show up is Irene. It was very unusual of her to come late, but her friends just shrugged it off. 

They soon started and played random games. The whole place was filled with laughter and tears of joy. And as usual, there were lots of booze, anyone can just get what they wanted. 

"Picture muna—"

Yeri didn't finish what she was about to say when Wendy stood up, raising her camera. "Picture muna tayo, guys!"

Yeri just scoffed and rolled her eyes. _'There she goes again,'_ she thought.

"Nasaan si Jun?" Minseok asked when his friend was out of his sight.

"Nasa balcony," Yixing answered. "Nag-iinom pa rin, tapos may kausap sa phone. Si Jieun. Nangako daw na pupunta dito pero biglang nagbackout last minute."

"Sige," Wendy said. "Hintayin muna natin siya bago tayo magpicture."

And so they did. After a few minutes, Jun finally went inside and joined them.

Everyone positioned themselves in front of the camera after Chanyeol had finally set it. They took as many as they can. They even took group photos for the boys as well as for the girls.

"Oh, tama na 'yan! I think, it's time. Sure ako na ito ang hinihintay nating lahat," Baekhyun suddenly announced. 

His friends just nodded. They must have felt quite wasted already so, they've decided to play seven minutes in heaven. 

Automatically, Joy and Seulgi went for each other as well as Kai and Irene. Chanyeol immediately chosen Wendy, same as Baekhyun choosing Yeri. And the left pairs are Kyungsoo with Yixing, Minseok with Jongdae, and Sehun with Jun.

Kyungsoo's friend, Jaja, was supposed to be at the party, but then she had to go home at their province. Lisa, Sehun's girlfriend, was also invited, but she couldn't go because she had to fly to New York and celebrate with her family.

The pair, Joy and Seulgi, had volunteered to go first.

"Joy," Baekhyun suddenly called her before she could step inside the room.

She just looked at him, waiting for him to speak more.

"Seven minutes lang, walang extension," Baek continued.

Joy only raised a middle finger on him before she finally entered the room, that caused all of them to laugh.

Then, the seven minutes had finally ended. For the people outside, it felt eternal, but for the couple who had enjoyed it so much, it was short and a little bit hanging.

Joy and Seulgi went out of the room, cheeks flushed, lips swollen, and clothes disheveled. But only Seulgi had some kiss marks on the side of her neck. The wide smiles from their faces were already enough to say that both of them enjoyed.

Everyone screamed and roared. Baekhyun just threw a couch pillow at Joy. All of their friends teased them that lasted for a few minutes.

Then, the second pair was chosen to go inside—Kai and Irene. Baekhyun cheered for them, but the others could feel something they couldn't explain. It was as if the atmosphere between the two was heavy.

Kai just flashed a smile on them before he finally closed the door. But then, the seven minutes hasn't ended yet when he suddenly went out of the room.

His eyes were red, as if he was trying to hold back his tears. His expression blank—the total opposite of the expression they had witnessed from the first couple. He looked away from the eyes of his friends.

"Uwi na ko, ha," Kai said, his voice is shaking.

No one responded. Each of them just looked at each other. Only Baekhyun had the courage to ask.

"Anong nangyari—"

"Wala," Kai immediately answered and plastered a smile, but his eyes does not reflect happiness. "Gusto ko na lang umuwi."

But then, Baekhyun went on. "Nag-away ba kayo? Baka mapapag-usapan naman—"

"We broke up," he answered, his tone a little bit weak.

"Pare," Jongdae tried to appease the tension building up inside the room. "Baka kaya pang pag-usapan. Baka nabibigla lang kayo."

"Third party?" Wendy suddenly asked.

Kai just shook his head. "No," he said, dismissing the assumption. "It was something that is just between the two of us."

Irene had finally went out of the room. Her expression was the same with his.

"I'm sorry," she said in his weak voice. "I'm sorry, ngayon pa kami sumabay."

Then, they were filled in with silence.

"I suddenly remembered Seul," Jun said out of nowhere. He seemed to be a little bit drunk. He has been drinking until the last game they played. Alcohol must have already kicked into his system.

All their eyes went to him, waiting for him to speak more, but his eyes went to Seul.

"Jun—" she was about to stop him, because she already knew where this was going but Jun kept going.

"Tanda ko lang nung tinapos niyo 'yung sa inyo ni Yixing," he said, laughing foolishly.

"Seryoso?" Jongdae asked to Seul. Everyone was surprised as he was. All of them just thought that the two was just close with each other.

But Seul's attention went to Joy instantly when she felt her grip on her hand loosened.

"Joy," she called. "Mahal, magpapaliwanag—"

"So, naging kayo nga?" Her girlfriend asked, smiling in disbelief. She, then, looked at Yixing, who immediately avoided her eyes. "Tangina."

"Ikaw, Wendy?" Yeri interfered. "Hindi mo ba sasabihin?"

"Anong ibig mong—"

"You always steal someone's spotlight, why don't you steal Seul's now? Hindi ba doon ka naman magaling?"

Baekhyun came to his best friend and tried to stopped her. She's been drinking with Junmyeon, too. More than the usual amount she drinks. She must have been intoxicated as well. "Tama na, Ye."

"Hindi..." she trailed off. "Nandito na lang rin naman, bakit hindi mo na sabihin 'yung sa'yo?"

Wendy didn't say anything. She was scared and nervous about what she will say next.

"Or should I say, 'yung sa inyo?" she continued, then looked at the guy who was standing next to Kyungsoo. "'Yung sa inyo ni Yixing."

Chanyeol's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Naging kayo? Wait, 'di ko gets? Kung totoong naging si Seulgi at Yixing, kelan naging kayo?"

"Ah! Now, it makes sense." Jongdae suddenly said, after realizing something. "Ikaw 'yung kasama ni Yixing sa mall dati? Kaya pala medyo familiar kahit nakatalikod."

Then, silence enveloped them once again.

Wendy didn't confirm anything. Yixing was quiet, trying to find the right words to say. Joy didn't want to hear any more words so, she decided to go out of the balcony. Seul followed her. Kai wanted to go home already as well as Irene, but they can't just leave their friends like this. Jun was already sleeping soundly in the couch, not bothered by his friends.

"Siguro palamig muna tayong ulo saglit?" Minseok asked after a few minutes. "Tapos pag-usapan natin mamaya. Ayaw niyo naman siguro na matapos ang gabing 'to ng hindi tayo nagkakaayos 'di ba?"

"Uwi na ko," Joy said as she got back inside. Without saying any goodbye, she left and Seul followed.

Kai and Irene also left, part ways, just like how they planned a while ago.

Taking a deep breath, Chanyeol grabbed his things. "Ako din siguro. Merry Christmas na lang, guys."

"Ako din," Kyungsoo said, after being quiet the whole time. Much like everyone, he also couldn't process what just happened.

"Uuwi na din siguro ako," Wendy said in her low voice.

"Diyan ka naman magaling," Yeri commented. "You run away when things do not go in your favor."

"Yeri!" Baekhyun suddenly shouted at her. "Pwede bang tama na?"

Minseok already went in between them before Baekhyun could say something else.

"Yeri, uwi ka na lang din muna siguro. Mukhang lasing ka na talaga," Jongdae said, then looked at Sehun. "Sabay na kayo, Se."

Sehun just nodded, still taken aback by the sudden confessions. Since the first Christmas party he had with them, not once have they ever fought like this, especially not during Christmas.

Now, it was just Baekhyun, Minseok, Jongdae, and Jun, who's still asleep.

"So, what now?" Baek asked.

"Siguro maglinis na lang tayo kahit papano," Minseok answered. Cleaning wasn't included in their plan, but it also never occurred to them that _this_ would happen. Also, he really can't take the sight of a messy place. 

He shook his head. "I mean, sa'ting lahat, ano ng mangyayari?"

They all began to clean up. 

"Hindi natin matitiis ang isa't-isa," Minseok stated, certainty was evident in his tone.

"Sa tingin mo?" Jongdae wished he felt sure, too.

Baekhyun suddenly stumbled upon the camera. 

"Nakalimutan ni Wendy," he said. "Siguro ako na lang ang magtatago."

Then, they looked around the room. It was filled with so much laughter just a few moments ago, but now it suddenly felt empty.


End file.
